


Goodnight, With Love

by BitOfANerdInGeneral



Series: Malfoy Family One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All The Pretty Little Horses, Comfort, Draco is a broken boy, Narcissa has so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitOfANerdInGeneral/pseuds/BitOfANerdInGeneral
Summary: Narcissa tucks Draco into bed after a long meeting with the Dark Lord. Draco grumbles but is secretly grateful. Fluff





	Goodnight, With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinning_yarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_yarns/gifts).



“Time for bed, Draco.” Narcissa says, standing up gracefully. Draco rolls his eyes but stands up anyway.

“We’ll continue to go over what the Dark Lord has commanded tomorrow morning, Draco.” His father says. Draco nods stiffly and quickly follows his mother out of the sitting room.

“I’m too old for a bedtime now, Mother.” Draco says once he catches up to her. Narcissa scoffs playfully.

“You are never too old for a bedtime, even your father has one.” She says, only a small tilt of her lips giving her away. Draco eyes her sceptically.

“Let me guess, you enforce it?” He asks with a cheeky grin, gradually relaxing. Narcissa chuckles.

“You could say that, little wizard.” Narcissa smirks.

 

Once they reach Draco’s bedroom door his eyes start to get heavy. Normally he doesn’t go to bed until much later but a meeting with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters is extremely draining. Narcissa smiles fondly at him as she leads the way into the room. Draco diverges and goes to his bathroom to brush his teeth and get changed into his silk pyjamas. Narcissa on the other hand goes over to his large bookshelf wondering to herself whether she should read to her little boy or allow a lullaby to sing him to sleep. She soon decides on a lullaby as his mind is no doubt over worked and definitely doesn’t need any more…let’s say “creative” ideas. Narcissa ponders over which book to choose before deciding and going to sit in her usual chair by Draco’s bed. She waits patiently and flips through the book, trying to find a song that would best suit her little Draco’s mood.

 

Draco comes out of his bathroom with a fresh mouth and crumpled Pjs. His mother smiles warmly at him, although there is an underlying concern. He isn’t surprised, what with the purple under his eyes and how hollowed his cheeks are beginning to look. He gently slides into bed and Narcissa gets up to tuck him in and kiss his forehead. Draco grumbles halfheartedly but he leans into every touch and there is an almost peaceful look on his face. Narcissa then sits back down and flips back to the page she wants. She flicks her wand and the first few haunting notes begin.

 

    _Hush you bye, Don't you cry,_
    _Go to sleep, my little baby._
    

It would be surprising to anyone who walked in that such a song would send a baby to sleep, let alone a teenager. This version has an almost haunting feel to it with an underlying sense of danger but it holds good memories for Draco and he relaxes instantly as he shuts his eyes.

    
    _when you wake,_
    _You shall have,_
    _all the pretty little horses._
    
     Draco smiles unconsciously at this and Narcissa almost has to hold back a sob. It’s been so long since she had seen her baby smile, _genuinely_ smile. Her eyes water but she refuses to let them cloud her vision as she drinks in this beautiful image and commits it to memory.
    
    _blacks and Bays,_
    _dapples and grays,_
    _All the pretty little horses._
    _Hush-a-by, Don't you cry,_
    _Go to sleep, my little baby_
    
     Draco sighs happily and rolls over into a more comfortable position, facing his mother. He hums quietly along to the lullaby and it brings a smile to her face.
    
    _Way down yonder_
    _In the meadow_
    _Poor little baby crying momma_
    
     Draco’s eyes furrow and Narcissa tenses wondering if she had picked the wrong song and if she will have to do damage control for a second time today.
    
    _Birds and the butterflies_
    _Flutter 'round his eyes_
    _Poor little baby crying momma_
    
     His face smooths out as the memory fully comes back to him and his breathing begins to even out. Narcissa relaxes and continues to watch her baby boy, enjoying this brief moment of peace, glad he is finally getting some.
    
    _Hush you bye, Don't you cry,_
    _Go to sleep, little baby._
    _when you wake,_
    _You shall have,_
    _all the pretty little horses._
    
     Draco is fully asleep by now but his mother stays a little longer just to watch the peaceful expression on his face. It’s so rare now a days and Narcissa misses it dearly, along with all his other positive facial expressions. She once again curses Lucius. Yes, he had the right idea but did he have to practically be in the middle of it? The only reason she agreed to this situation was to keep her family safe but it’s only been ripped apart. Maybe it would’ve been different had they not gotten so deep. Narcissa shakes her head to get rid off the thoughts. It’s too late now. Backing out would mean death (not that Lucius would if he could, which only infuriates Narcissa further, can he not see how much their son is suffering from all this?) Narcissa releases a heavy sigh and once again stands. She leans down and gives Draco another kiss. She loves him so much. It’s the only thing keeping her going. She leaves quietly. For all Draco’s griping she knows how much better he sleeps when she’s there and that he enjoys their little routine. It’s familiar and safe. She goes back to her husband, hoping for a peaceful night, while Draco smiles happily and, for once, dreams good dreams.


End file.
